Not My Death
by Moonlight1234
Summary: My ending of 'Devil's Triangle'. What if McGee's dad was on the VIP list? What if he got a call afterwards?


They were driving there. To McGee it felt like hours. He was nervous that they wouldn't be in time. Gibbs took a sharp left.

"Okay, McGee, Tony, you deal with anything electronic near the VIP box! Ziva, evacuate the box when it's too late! Tobias and I'll search for the people, okay?" All Agents nodded.

"Got it Boss." They all said, except Tobias said Leroy.

They got into the parking lot, and Tony dumped a list of names in his hand.

"VIPs. Take a quick look." McGee nodded. He looked under 'A' and 'J'. His heart almost stopped when he saw John McGee on the list.

"Tony, let's go now." McGee's voice was dangerously low. The two agents sprinted to theVIP box. They saw a flicker above the VIP box, on the roof.

"McGee, I don't think they'd make their virus-machine easy to see, right?" Tony asked. McGee nodded. They located the stairs, and moved quickly up there, slowing when they would be visible to the men on the roof.

McGee hoped it was a repair crew. They almost reaches the top of the stairs, but had one more set. McGee peeked over the railing of the last set.

Two men were fiddling with the AC, and had a storage container and wire. They also had latex gloves.

"Tony, on three." McGee whispered. They mentally counted to three, and moved in.

McGee fired the second one of them pulled out a pistol. Tony shot the other. In the few seconds of silence that followed, you could hear Ziva yelling at the VIPS to get out.

McGee pulled on gloves and raced to the AC. He had thirty seconds to get this disconnected without releasing the gas, or making it go faster.

25 seconds.

He began working on the wiring.

15 seconds.

He told Tony to turn the nozzle.

10 seconds.

A few more fidgets with the wiring. McGee grew nervous, but kept going on.

5 seconds.

It was done. No virus to infect the VIPs, no more radicals/terrorists like them. At least for today.

"That was nerve wracking. Five seconds left and..." Tony said. McGee nodded.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I'm still really nervous." McGee admitted. "Now, how do we secure this? I don't trust it in Abby's lab, and I don't know if we throw away the gloves, because the trash man might touch them, and they might have the virus.

"McWorryAboutEverything, we burn the gloves, and get an expert to secure that whatever-it-is. Want to go light a fire, McGee?"

A Few Hours Later...

It was all wrapped up. The case. The VIPs were briefed. The case made the 6:00 news. 'Radical Terrorists try to kill top Military men'. McGee was just about to turn out his lamp when his phone rang.

McGee decided to make it brief. He picked it up on the second ring.

"McGee, Gibbs office." McGee heard a breath on the other line.

"Tim," Oh sh*t. He knew that voice. How could he not know it?

"Hi, Dad," McGee took a breath himself.

"About today...I saw your teammate, Zive, Zivi-"

"Ziva David." McGee said, unnaturally hard. Not unnaturally, uncharacteristically. Ziva deserved respect. "How do you know she's my teammate?"

"Your sister and my mother. So, what went on today?" McGee was considering hanging up on his dad, like Gibbs. But he wasn't Gibbs.

"Terrorists tried to kill you with a virus. Trust me, it wasn't a cold. The guys tested it on other people..." McGee shook out the memories, vibrant in his head. "It wasn't pretty."

"So, Tim, what've you been doing at work?" His dad asked. John McGee, four-star Admiral, asking about NCIS, what his son joined instead of the Navy.

"What do you mean? CyberCrimes or field duty?" McGee asked. He was still shocked his dad wasn't fighting with him yet. Then he remembered how scared he'd been when his dad had been one of those in the box.

"Field. Top three memorable cases, missions." His dad answered. McGee felt flushed. He and his dad hadn't done this since before their seven years of silence.

"Well, we got assigned to guard the Belgravian minister's daughter, who got her buddies to kidnap her so her dad wouldn't sign a treaty. Tony and I almost lost our jobs. I got held at a women's prison trying to solve murder with convicted people who were actually nice. We also got purposely caught by a Somalian terrorist-"

"Why the he*l would you do that?" His dad asked, obviously shocked.

"-so the Navy would try to get us. Ziva was there, and Mossad wasn't helping."

"You could've died." His dad said.

"Yeah. Kate and Paula proved that." McGee remembered seeing Kate's body, what was left of Paula, and Erin...

"I get the feeling there are a lot more cases like that. And I want to hear everyone." The Admiral asked.

McGee told him about Erin, Paula, Kate, the port-to-port killer, Ziva and Tony trapped in a cargo crate, him being accused of killing a cop, funny team moments, his dog, stuff like that.

They talked late. McGee couldn't remember the last time they did this. He liked it, and he was glad his dad was alive.

"Tim, I think we both made the right choice. You would've been great in the Navy too, no doubt."

"I think we did, too." McGee said, meaning every word.

"I'm proud of you, Tim. I know your mom is, too. Drop by anytime." His dad hung up, and McGee was smiling.


End file.
